


Creatures of the Night

by Marinosepass



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinosepass/pseuds/Marinosepass
Summary: In the dead of the unforgiving Ilian Winter, three wraiths come together for a night of merriment and friendly competition in a dingy little tavern.





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a good title or description lol, a fun little idea a friend thought up on Twitter that I figured would be good writing practice/fun to write. If you have any criticisms or anything I can improve on, let me know :)

The mood was light and a bard was playing his lute, adding to the ambiance, the chatter of lighthearted conversation could be heard all around. The tavern was nothing special: a secluded, little, dingy shack on the outskirts of Ilia. The cold outside was ruthless and the warmth inside was welcoming, but neither made a difference to the citrine-eyed individuals who had come together that evening. Temperature wasn’t the sort of thing that could really phase them.

Why had they chosen such a place? For how distant it was. Free from their master’s gaze they could roleplay humans, the creatures they so desperately hated and wished to emulate. One stood voluptuous and dressed provocatively, especially conspicuous for the climate. She drew the attention of many in the bar, both male and female. Another stood with his hair tied up, with an air of dignity and poise to him. His features were soft, even trustworthy one could say, if that could be used to describe one’s features. The final was stiff, their face neutral and with no expression. They all stuck out like sore thumbs in a drab and plain place like this.

Flipping her hair back, the eldest of the group Sonia spoke first. Hand on her hip, she spoke drawing each syllable out, slowly and articulately. 

“Hello my dear siblings. Come now, let’s sit.” The way she said the word was bitingly sarcastic, her smirk hiding a joke only the three were privy to. She led her ‘siblings’ to a table in the corner, walking as if she owned the place. Her siblings trailed behind her quietly, her brother with a serene smile on his face. Once they reached it, she sat and crossed her legs brusquely. 

Her brother, Ephidel spoke next. “You seem to be doing quite well dear sister. Softer and gentler even. Oh, and beautiful as always, of course.” He said with a flourish of his hands. His honeyed words held a tinge of vinegar, hidden meanings none but them could really decipher. All Sonia gave in response was a smile and a curt laugh. The third sibling stayed quiet and studied the surroundings with a curious, calculating eye. 

Ephidel addressed his sibling without looking directly at them. “Limstella, our sweet young sibling, you are as lovely as ever. Say, how has father been?” Limstella grunted in response and shifted their gaze, they were not used to such trivial social situations. Having been born and raised as an assassin, they never grew into the seductive powers of their sister or the silver tongue of their brother. Their job was simple, gather quintessence and nothing more. Why their siblings chose to have these strange little gatherings was beyond them.

Despite the dim lighting and their corner seating, they still stood out tremendously. A waitress tiptoed around the table, too nervous to approach directly, intimidated by the beauty and strangeness of the trio. They seemed as if they were from another world that none of these commonfolk were used to. Of course, even with people like them, no one asked questions in taverns, which is why they liked having these gatherings in them. They could have their fun without worry. Taverns are such strange liminal spaces.

Sonia and Ephidel had their usual banter while Limstella sat quietly. Ephidel grilled Sonia regarding her husband and children, to which she often scoffed whenever the name ‘Nino’ came up. After a half hour of hidden arguments amongst the quiet lute, the two fell back into unearthly silence, having run out of banal conversation topics. Sonia shifted her weight in her seat, the ancient wooden chair creaking and showing its age.

After a moment too-long, Ephidel spoke up “How about a contest, dearest sister? Whoever can get the hardest target to buy them a drink wins? A fun little challenge to test our...human attributes.” 

Sonia’s face lit up, or it looked like it did anyway. “In that much of a mood to lose, are you? Sounds fun, don’t you think Limstella?’ Limstella didn’t react, which Sonia took as approval.

Sonia scoured her surroundings. The morphs are ever observant, so she had done so when she first walked in as well, but before, it had been for any possible dangers. Now, she looks for a target. She sees a burly man sitting at a stool by the bar stand up and go outside, most likely to relieve himself, (it didn’t really matter to her). On the table where he was seated were multiple flagons of ale, and next to his stool she spotted a plain woman. The woman watched him go with a sigh and an anxious expression. Her face had crows feet, spots, bags: all manner of imperfections, the exact kind of thing Sonia resented. She was outfitted in a simple but weathered pale green dress with her simple brown hair tied up in a simple messy bun. Finally on her finger, Sonia spotted a ring. She elbowed Ephidel and gestured toward the woman’s hand, winked at her siblings and walked toward the woman.

Sonia crept up behind the woman like a specter. Her voice was velvet. “All by yourself in a place like this?” she murmured quietly, inaudible to any except the woman (and of course her siblings, with their superhuman hearing). She slid into the stool next to the woman and faced her, making sure their eyes met. Her eyes were serpentine as they were beautiful, drawing the woman in, constricting her.

The woman looked flustered. “N-No, ahaha. I’m waiting on my husband to return, he just went outside you see.”. 

Sonia drew closer, lazily resting her head on her hand while she spoke. “That mule was your husband? Fufufu, you could do so much better, pet.” Ephidel watched intently from afar, stifling a laugh. Limstella was confused as ever, though as usual, they never showed it. Neither of them had to worry about the woman noticing them, as Sonia had her locked away in her own little world.

“Thank you, although he is a good man.” she spoke with hesitance, avoiding eye contact with Sonia, but with a face like Sonia’s it was hard to look away for long. 

Sonia moved her hand from her cheek and faced the woman directly, placing a hand on her thigh. “Good man or not, he’s a drunkard and a fool for abandoning one as perfect as you.” Oh how she loved that word, she made sure to enunciate it so her siblings could hear. A joke for them, calling a creature as drab as that woman perfect. 

The woman blushed, cherry red, her face seeming softer when illuminated by the lanterns. “Thank you miss…?” she started, and was cut off by Sonia.

“How about you buy me a drink, darling.” Avoiding giving her name where it wasn’t needed, Sonia moved right to the point. “Stick it to him, use his money, he doesn’t need any more ale anyway.” Sonia rubbed her hand up and down the woman’s thigh, and the woman could feel Sonia’s breath on her face. She was even shaking a little, how cute.

The woman nervously reached into her husband’s coin purse on the table and called the barkeep over. “A-Ale. For my friend please.” The bartender raised a brow but complied. The woman placed a few coins in his hand and looked over expectantly at Sonia, looking for approval. Sonia gave a courteous smile and drew her hand away and onto the flagon. With a flourish she smiled as thanks and walked away, just in time for the husband to return.

Returning to the table, Ephidel clapped, placid expression as always. Limstella sighed. “What do we gain from this? What is the purpose of it?” Limstella asked. 

“Don’t question it so much. Just go with it.” Sonia responded simply, setting down her reward-drink and sitting down, disregarding the way the woman ogled her longingly from afar. 

“I believe it’s my turn now.” Ephidel stood up and bowed at his siblings, having chosen his mark while Sonia was working her magic. 

He walked with his fingers bridged together toward an angry, brooding man. He had been nursing the same drink for some time, talking to no one. His skin was dark and tanned- he was clearly not from the snowy land of Ilia, and he wore a red bandana on his head and a beat up, tattered low cut tank top. He sat alone on a stool in the far end, his scarred yet handsome, bearded face scowling and scaring any who might approach away. Curly black strands of hair poked out from under his headgear.

Ephidel sat next to him, the man not even acknowledging his presence. Ephidel spoke, his voice a soothing silk that could penetrate any fortress. “Greetings good friend. Pardon the intrusion, but you seem troubled, and I couldn’t bear to see someone as handsome as yourself brooding like that.” the man turned to look at him and Ephidel gave a diplomatic kind smile. Fake as ever.

The man gave a low growl. “Who in Elimines name are you?” the man asked, obviously annoyed at the sudden intrusion. 

Ephidel was courteous, he gave a little bow. “I mean you no harm, friend. I’m simply a stranger willing to hear you out.” Ephidel smiled at him, his eyes sucking him in like golden vortexes. The kind way he spoke was simply...disarming. Like one could unload all their troubles and pledge their loyalty to him, just after looking into his eyes.

The man sighed, but after a moment of hesitance, he spoke. He didn’t stop, however, as his carefully picked words stumbled out into a long ramble and he kept going on and on about his problems. Something about the collapsing economy of the Western isles? Or bandit attacks? Ephidel couldn’t really pay attention, such trivialities were beneath him. Human problems were often so pointless and small-time; matters that Ephidel never concerned himself with were issues worth dying for for humans. Once he was done, the man looked as though an actual weight was lifted off his shoulders. He looked lighter, his scowl was gone. On the other hand, Ephidel had him absolutely tuned out.

“Aye, thank you for listening stranger. I don’t know how I can repay you for your kindness.” Jackpot. 

Ephidel placed his hand on top of the mans. They were calloused from hard work, a stark comparison to Ephidel’s perfect porcelain hands. With a laugh Ephidel spoke, “How about a drink?”

The man beamed in response, and with his free hand called over the barkeep. He chugged down the rest of his drink and pushed it toward the bartender. “A round for me and my friend, to blossoming friendships, aye?” he shouted, much more lively than before. Ephidel gave a warm laugh and traced his fingers around the mans. He wasn’t as seductive as Sonia, but he could charm virtually anyone with a pulse. The keep brought them both drinks and the man raised his drink with Ephidel to give a toast. Ephidel took a sip and excused himself, saying he’d be back momentarily before retreating to where his siblings were.

He sat next to Sonia and gently set his trophy down on the table, the ale being not good for much else. It’s not like they needed to drink, nor could they get drunk (perfection has it’s drawbacks sometimes). Sonia and Ephidel looked at each other and then at Limstella. ‘

“One can only wonder why someone like Limstella is father’s favorite.’ Ephidel said.

“Even if we give them an easy mark, they’d probably fail. They can’t even hold a basic conversation.” Sonia retorted.   
Limstella grimaced, unsure about what they were feeling. Now that’s a strange word they’re not used to thinking. They shifted uncomfortably.

Ephidel pointed to a boisterous pegasus knight, the staple of Ilia’s armies. She wore her full armor, covered in scratches and dents from arrows, and obviously seemed to be a proud warrior. She was powerful and in top physique, her orchid hair cut short. She sat on a table with her squadron of (much younger) knights and sang songs. At the very least she seemed friendly. Limstella understood what they had to do, but wasn’t sure why they had to do it.

They got up and walked toward the gallant woman. Standing awkwardly, they were quiet for a bit, trying to think of something to say. The woman noticed them and gave them her attention. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Limstella spoke. “Hello.” they said simply. 

The woman patted them on the back, and spoke loud as ever. “Hey there little bird! What can me and my girls help you with?” the leading lady asked. 

Limstella asked up front. “May I ask you to buy me a drink?” Limstella’s face was expressionless as ever, which only added to the charm of them asking so boldly.

The woman took it in good humor and gave a rowdy laugh. “Of course I will! All I ask in return is that you give me a smile. A face as nice as yours shouldn’t be frowning all the time.” she said with a wink.

That caught Limstella was surprise, but they were determined to see it through. Her siblings sat at the edge of their seats, waiting to see what they’d do. Limstella looked down at their feet and held onto their arm. With a sigh, they looked up at the woman. Their lips curled into the most uncomfortable smile in the history of Elibe. But at the very least, they were trying.

The woman regarded them warmly and grinned back in response. “A round, for the smiling bird!” the pegasus knight cheered. Her squadron cheered back boisterously, as loud as ever. She pushed the drink into Limstellas hands and patted them on the back once more. Limstella gripped onto it with both hands and shuffled over to the table.

Sonia and Ephidel groaned. Limstella really was perfect in every way, huh? Neither of the two looked at them, but they acknowledged their sibling’s victory. 

There was no prize in this competition, the ‘fun’ of showing off to each other was prize enough. Few could understand their dynamic, the strange little family they had. But it wasn’t for other people to understand. After a long night of banter and drinks, the trio made their way out of the bar, and slipped back into their stations without fuss. Satisfied for now, they went back to their respective roles in the grand plan Nergal set forth, secretly looking forward to the next time they could become everyday humans for a night.


End file.
